Fire and Lightning
by Takada Saiko
Summary: Nearly three years have passed since the war ended, but when talk of treason is whispered through the Fire Nation, the young Fire Lord Zuko and his friends must fight to keep the peace they have suffered so much to find. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fire and Lightning

Author: Takada Saiko

Disclaimers: I don't own Avatar or Zuko, sadly. I'd love to own Zuko… hmm….

Prologue

Iroh had been many things throughout his life. Over his years he had been a son, a brother, a husband, a father, and an uncle. He had been a crowned prince of the great and mighty Fire Nation, a revered general of their military, an advisor and teacher to his nephew, a lead figure in the Order of the White Lotus, a refugee, a traitor, a prisoner, and now a tea shop owner and advisor once more to the current Fire Lord. He had to admit, the tea shop had been his favorite of all jobs that he held, even if he felt a great sense of pride well within his heart the day that his nephew had asked him if he would still be there to give him the advice that he knew he would so desperately need to lead the Fire Nation. His one request, upon assuring young Zuko that he would stand by his side for as long as he lived, was that the young man would visit him regularly at the Jasmine Dragon at Ba Sing Se. Three years after the scarred prince had become Fire Lord, he obliged his uncle as often as his duties allowed and seem to look forward to it with great delight each time.

"I believe that your younger cousin has done very well for himself, Lu Ten," the aging man said with a smile as his hand reached for the picture he kept of his dead son. "He has ruled as the Fire Lord for nearly three years now after helping to win the war and reconciling the turmoil within his own heart. I am so very proud of him." Iroh smiled at the silent picture of his son and thought of his headstrong nephew. He regretted living in a different nation, but knew that a certain young air bender was a regular visit to both places, with his flying bison always available for the two enemies-turned-friends' use to see one another. He had received a messenger hawk just yesterday with a note from the young ruler, saying that he would very much like a visit from his uncle, but if Iroh could not get away from the shop he would pay him a visit after the forced festivities of his nineteenth birthday. His note could not be characterized as overly enthused over the situation.

"Any good old war stories to go with your famous tea today?" a voice asked and Iroh turned to see one of his regulars. It was a young man of the Earth Kingdom that had returned from a lifetime at war to where his family had made a home in Ba Sing Se.

"My nephew has more stories than I," Iroh assured him with grin, "but I think that I can provide you with tea today."

The young man returned the smile. "He never talks about it either, even though everyone knows that you two were away fighting to Fire Lord when the shop closed down a few years ago..." He paused. "Your nephew has been away for a while now. No one's seen him in months."

"His… job keeps him quite busy these days," the former general sighed. "Though I should see him soon. His birthday is fast approaching and I intend to take a trip to see him."

"Means the shop will be closed then?"

"For a short while," Iroh conceded.

"A shame…" The young man paused, eyes glancing about the unusually empty tea shop. "You know, there's been someone asking about you lately."

"I hope you told them that I brew the best tea in all of Ba Sing Se!"

The former soldier smiled at this and shook his head. "I don't think he cares about the tea shop, Mushi…" He took the tea that Iroh had just handed him and took a sip. "It was weird, honestly. I think… He acted like a Fire Nation soldier, but I couldn't tell you why, and he didn't call you by your name."

Iroh's eyes narrowed at this. "What happened?"

"He approached me a couple blocks away, with a strange look, and asked me if I was a regular at the Jasmine Dragon. I told him, 'yes, Mushi makes the best tea in the city,' and when I said your name he looked at me very strangely. He asked if the owner was you, and gave a description, and I said yes, but then he asked if your name was not 'Iroh.' Really strange, but I've seen him poking around since then."

"Fire Nation soldier, you say, but he wasn't wearing a uniform?"

"No, not all… Civilian dress, but his attitude was definitely that of a soldier, or a former one at least."

"Did he give you a name?"

"No, he disappeared before I could ask, but I thought you should know." He chuckled, setting his empty cup on the counter with a few pieces of money to pay. "Iroh. Like the Dragon of the West in the Fire Nation. What an absurd idea."

"Very," Iroh answered and joined him in a good laugh. They spoke only a few minutes more before the regular customer left out, assuring that he'd have to stop by before his favorite tea shop shut down for the owner's absence. Iroh looked around before deciding that it was time to shut the doors for the night. The sun was setting and without Zuko to help with the chores, things tended to be cleaned much slower. The boy certainly had energy, his uncle would give him that, even though the physicians that had seen him after the last battle had warned him not to stress his body to badly until they knew the long term affects that Azula's lightning would have on the young prince's body. He hadn't slowed with the warning, but thankfully only rarely found himself showing any signs that he'd been injured at all. Katara truly was gifted in healing.

"Are you closed then?"

Iroh looked up as he was straightening the chairs. He'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard a patron enter. His eyes widened at the sight of the man that stood in the door way.

"General Iroh, I was right then. I thought my eyes weren't failing me that badly. It's good to see you are doing so well."

A grin spread across Iroh's face and he crossed the distance between the man and himself. His visitor bowed in the traditional Fire Nation way and Iroh clapped him on the shoulder. "Lieutenant Jee!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

* * *

"Lieutenant Jee! This is a surprise!" Iroh exclaimed. "I thought that we had lost you at the North Pole with the rest of the men that idiot Zhao commandeered."

"Still speaking your mind, General," Jee laughed. "It's good to see that you have not changed." He paused looking around the shop. "Are you hiding here?"

"Hiding?" Iroh echoed, closing the front doors to his shop. "Why would I be hiding?"

"Why else would you be in Ba Sing Se as a tea shop owner, sir? I'm… afraid that I really don't know much of what happened after the North Pole. I was severely injured and ended up here in the lower levels of the city by the end of it all. We didn't get much news down there, except that the Fire Nation appears to be defeated."

"Not at all. Tea?"

"I… suppose. Fire Lord Ozai was not defeated, General?"

"Oh, yes he was," Iroh answered nonchalantly as he poured a cup of tea for his former lieutenant. "Jasmine."

"Thank you. Sir, if the Fire Lord was defeated, then how did we not lose?"

"The Avatar defeated Fire Lord Ozai and now Zuko is Fire Lord."

Jee made a face at this, but did his best to conceal it behind his cup of tea. "Is he now?" he managed.

"Oh, you'll find my nephew is much changed," Iroh grinned, pride beaming from him. "Zuko has led the Fire Nation for nearly three years now and has done a very splendid job. He also helps around the shop here when he comes and visits me. He chose to fight with the Avatar and against Azula."

"Then Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula are dead?"

"No, both imprisoned. Azula went mad."

"I…"

"Don't try to hide your understanding. It was only a matter of time. The child was always warped, poor girl." Iroh shook his head sadly.

Jee leaned against the table before him, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes. "So… Zuko joined the _Avatar_, after struggling so hard to capture him?"

Iroh peered over his own cup, his expression looking as if he would wonder why the statement would ever be questioned and Jee shook his head, the repetitive question dying in his throat. "Well, it's good to know that he seems to have set his life straight, at least. Maybe I'll go back and look for my old job," he laughed.

"Actually, I was planning a trip next week for Zuko's birthday, but I might just close down shop and go a few days early. I believe the young Avatar was talking about going early as it is and we can catch a ride with him."

"I… wasn't serious."

"I am! Do you have any attachments to Ba Sing Se?"

"Well, no, not really…."

"Then it's settled, and you can regale us with that wonderful song you used to sing on music night when we all sailed together…"

Jee did not argue with the old general any longer because he could see that it was futile. He was going to be on his way back into the Fire Nation to see the young man that he had once sailed with. The prince was now king and he wondered if he was as much changed as Iroh claimed he was.

* * *

"It's just a party, Zuko," Mai grumbled as she looked over at the brooding Fire Lord. "It's really nothing to get worked up about."

Zuko let a sigh escape his lips. "I know… I'm just not in an overly festive mood."

"You don't think Aang and the rest of them will come?"

"I don't know. I let them know it was happening, but I told them not to worry over it. I'm going to Ba Sing Se as soon as it's over, I think. I desperately need to talk to Uncle about some things happening and… I don't feel comfortable simply sending it by messenger hawk."

"Is it why you've been in such a foul mood lately?"

"I haven't been in a-" Zuko stopped, looking as his fiancé frowned at him, her typical bored look showing a bit of irritation that he'd even tried to pull something past her. "Alright. Yes, I'd like to talk to him about what has me in a foul mood," he acknowledged with a frown of his own. "It's nothing serious."

"You keep saying that, but you act like it is."

"It's…" Zuko sighed and stood, placing his hands on either of the young woman's shoulders. "I hope that I am overreacting is all. Uncle will know, I am sure of it. It'll all be taken care of by the end of the week. Don't worry about it, Mai."

"I wish you took your own advice," she sighed, rolling her eyes. She leaned forward and up, stretching on her toes to kiss his lips. She felt his smile and lean into this kiss momentarily until she pulled away and embraced him, whispering into his ear, "I came up here to tell you that you're going to be late for your meeting with Shing."

"It's actually with his brother Shen about Shing," Zuko grumbled.

"Whatever," the dark haired woman sighed. "Go enjoy your boring meeting with the two crazies."

This broke a smile on Zoku's face. "Crazies? No, not really. They're just a little odd, but who isn't?"

"Not you, certainly," she mocked. "Get moving or you will be late."

"What would I do without you, Mai?" he asked as he reached forward to kiss her again, but she pushed him away and towards the door.

"Be perpetually late and I would never have escaped the mundane life that I lived so we're even. Get going." After the door closed behind the young ruler she smiled to herself. She'd received a messenger hawk from Iroh saying that he and Zuko's friends were going to be there by the day's end. Whatever was bothering him would be dealt with by his uncle and his spirits would be lifted with the rambunctious group. She'd never admit it to anyone other than herself, but she liked to see Zuko smile. It made her feel. It made her happy.

* * *

Shen and Shing had been a part of the Fire Nation's military since they were of age to be. Their father before them had served, as had their father's brothers, and their father. The lineage of loyalty and service stretched as far as could be traced. In some form or fashion the family always served and it was because of that that the Fire Lord had agreed to see the elder of the two brothers.

"Sire," Shen greeted as he bowed lowly.

"I am afraid that my schedule is tight today, so we'll have to make this quick. You said that there was something urgent that you needed to speak to me about."

"My Lord, rumors have been circulating."

"What sort of rumors, Shen?"

The man's eyes flickered as if he were looking for someone to come from the shadows. When no one came he turned them back to his king. "Rumors of Earth kingdoms that are not as willing to forgive our…_sins_ as others." He tasted the word and looked as if it might have been sour to his tongue. "Rumors that they wish to invade our lands."

"I find that difficult to believe, Shen. I am in constant contact with even minor leaders of the Earth Kingdom. Everyone is very happy with the peace that we've seen and I've seen no indications that anyone's willing to upset that over old grudges." He paused, his fingers massaging the bridge of his nose. His head hurt. "You said this was about your brother when you asked for an audience."

"Did I?"

"That is the information I received." His patience was being tried by this man.

"Oh… Well, this is what I needed to speak to you about. I request, sir, more troops to cut this off before anyone harms our people. We are still brining in colonists back to our homeland and they may be in danger-"

"You wish me to grant you permission to wage war on these kingdoms?"

"Well... Yes, I suppose. I need more troops to do this correctly, you see…."

"You do not have my approval," Zuko said sharply.

Shen's eyes grew wide. "Sire, I fear…" His breathing quickened and sweat began to build on his face. "I fear that it has already come to violence. We feared for our colonists…. Now I need troops to finish the job."

"You attacked a foreign nation without my permission? On the evidence of a _rumor_?" Anger was quickly bubbling within him and he knew he was about to hit his limit. He had to calm himself. He was not a young prince any longer, but the leader of a great and proud nation. If he could not control his his own emotions or his men….

A knock on the great doors to the chambers interrupted Shen's next statement and he froze in place as the doors were pushed open and a young messenger stood there. "Sire, forgive me, but your presence is requested by honored guests."

"A moment," Zuko growled, not really meaning to lash out at the boy. He waited until the doors closed again before stepping so that he was in the face of the slightly shorter man. "Whatever gave you the idea that you could undermine my authority, you should get rid of those thoughts now. This is more important than you could ever imagine and what you've done may have set us back _years_ in what we have tried to accomplish." He took a deep, calming breath. "The only reason that I am even giving you a chance to fix this is that your family has served this land for many generations and that requires respect. Fix this, Shen, and I expect a full report of what you have done to compensate those people for your rash and unauthorized actions, do you understand me?"

"Sire!" Shen exclaimed, his eyes wide in fear. "Our colonists!"

"Are in less danger than you are now," Zuko growled. "Get out of my sight."

He nodded, fear showing in his every movement as he moved towards the exit. He paused, his hand shaking next to the handle and he turned, risking a glance at the angry Fire Lord. "She said it was pointless to try," he mumbled and then was gone, leaving Zuko alone in the room to fume.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

"I fear it will be a while longer, General Iroh. The Fire Lord is currently meeting with a member of our military…"

Iroh waved the young boy off. "No trouble. We've come unannounced." He glanced back to the party that had accompanied him to his nephew's home. "And quite a few of us at that."

"What, he's too busy to see us?" Sokka grumbled, leaning back against a wall and rolling his bright blue eyes.

"He's Fire Lord," his sister reminded him as she slapped his shoulder lightly. "Zuko _is_ busy."

"And Iroh told the messenger not to tell him it was us!" Aang added, his grin spread out from ear to ear. "It's supposed to be a surprise!"

"Seriously, no more of Iroh's special tea for you, Twinkle Toes. You've been bouncing with every step more than usual," Toph grumbled and she gave the Avatar an "affectionate" shove.

"These people beat Fire Lord Ozai?" Jee asked disbelievingly.

"And the Members of the White Lotus, but that's an entirely different story all together," Iroh said as he glanced once more at the door as it opened. Shen exited quickly, and that should have ended the meeting, but there was no sign of Zuko.

As if on cue the large, ornate doors were flung open and a barely controlled Fire Lord stood glaring in the last place that he had seen Shen. He blinked several times when he saw his uncle's confused face instead. "Uncle? When did you get here?"

"A bit ago. Your young messenger should have announced that you had guests."

At the sound of guests being plural, Zuko looked to see the smiling faces of those that he had not managed to see in months. Toph was leaned lazily against the wall and she gave a wave in his general direction. Sokka was standing next to his younger sister and Aang. The young Avatar lit up and crossed the space between them with feet barely touching the marble floor. "Zuko!"

The sight made the Fire Lord's lips tug into a partial smile. Perhaps things would look up with this turn of events. "Everyone… I wasn't expecting you."

"You think we'd give up this chance to declare you an old man?" Sokka asked with a shrug and slapped Zuko on the back for good measure.

"What, so I can return the favor in a couple months when you reach nineteen?" his former advisory shot back.

"Zuko, I am sure that you remember Lieutenant Jee?" Iroh prompted, causing the young royal to look in the former military man's direction.

"Jee… I thought you'd died in the North Pole."

"Most did."

Zuko looked to his uncle as if he wasn't quite sure what to say in the situation. He knew well enough he'd never treated the man in the manner in which he deserved, and in fact had almost gone to the extreme of challenging him to an Agni Kai on the ship at one point. They would have caused quite a bit of damage if Iroh had not stepped in. Now, his uncle only smiled. "Jee found me in Ba Sing Se and mentioned that he might be interested in retaking a position in the military again…"

"I was really only joking," Jee attempted.

"I have no objections," Zuko replied. "I'm about to have to replace an officer."

"Something happen?" his uncle asked, wondering if that might be the cause of the anger that had burned in the young man's eyes as he exited the chambers.

Zuko glanced around, noting the curious glances from everyone but Toph who was leaning with her ear closer to him. "It's… something that should be discussed later. As for now, I'm sure everyone's hungry."

"Boy am I!" Sokka hollered.

Zuko allowed himself to chuckle quietly as they moved down the beautiful hallway towards the room that Sokka loved best. He never realized how much he missed friends until they reappeared back in his life.

* * *

"They attacked an Earth village? Can they _do that_ without your permission?" Katara asked in shock once they had all been seated and the young Fire Lord had explained what had happened within the walls of his meeting.

"They shouldn't," Mai said quietly, eyes dark and thoughtful. She'd been as pleased as she ever showed (to anyone other than Zuko) when Iroh, Aang, and the others had arrived. She had hoped at least the Avatar and her fiancé's uncle could help cheer him a bit. "It could be seen as treason…."

"These men are used to being at war," Iroh noted in between large bites of his dinner. "They do not know how to live a life of peace."

"That's not an excuse to attack a helpless village though!" Katara growled, her face flushed at the thought. "What are you doing about it Zuko?"

"I just found out… The man that led the attack is well respected. Shen Cho. He and his younger brother have served the Fire Nation since they were able to, and their lineage is long…"

"My nephew, I believe you have hit a political issue that you are not accustomed to," Iroh sighed and met the young man's eyes with a steady gaze. "Have you decided what to do?"

"He'll imprison him, of course!" Katara grumbled.

"Or let the villagers deal with him," Toph added. "That'd show 'im. I mean, it _did _happen on Earth Kingdom soil, after all."

"No," Zuko murmured. "I told him… I told him to set it right. It doesn't seem harsh enough, Uncle, but I don't want to reign as Azula would have, or… or even how I've given orders when I was younger." He glanced briefly in Jee's direction and then averted his eyes back to his food before him.

"Well, the guy was in one piece and not fried when he left, so I'd say that's a start," Sokka replied with a grin, not bothering to swallow before speaking.

"Was it an honest mistake, do you think?" Aang asked, eyeing his elder friend carefully.

"I don't know, and that's the problem." A smile perked his lips. "If I'd known Toph was outside, I would have made use of our local human lie detector."

"Ha!" the blind earth bender laughed.

"Where is Shing located these days?" Iroh asked absently.

Zuko thought a moment. "I believe as a prison guard."

"Where?"

"I don't know… one of the prisons." Zuko frowned. "Do you really expect me to keep up with every individual and where they are located each day? That's impossible."

"Though it would prove helpful," Iroh said as if he were thinking out loud.

"Shen will have a report back to me within a couple of days. I will send a personal letter to the leaders to let them know what I know." Zuko paused, frowning to himself. "It makes me appear so weak… the fact that I can't even control – or know! – the fact that my men have attacked a village without my consent."

"It's not weak, Zuko," Aang assured him. "You've helped bring about the first peaceful interlude in the last one hundred years and the world respects you for it, and now you're doing all that you can to fix this. All you can be is honest with the people and it should go right from there."

"I hope you're right," the Fire Lord murmured.

Thankfully the conversation took another turn and the young friends chattered amongst themselves as Jee watched them, eating slowly and feeling very out of place at the grand table. Iroh had been right in his declaration that Zuko was much changed. The angry boy that he had last seen was no more, but instead had been replaced by a young man struggling to do what was right. He appeared to graciously accept advice and think his actions through before erupting at whatever he might blame to be the source of his conflict. He still worried himself over appearing weak, but what warrior did not? He sighed and stabbed at another piece of food. Things must have been very, very interesting in his absence….


End file.
